johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
This page will cover the weapons that are fielded by the Marine and Predator respectively. The weapons will have their own unique strength and weakness, know what kind of weapon is good for what situation. Marine Weapons As a Marine, you'll use almost every weapon in the US Colonial Marine arsenal almost every weapon you'll use as a Marine will have a secondary firing option, which can be a good asset. There are many weapons that the Marine can use, however he can only carry 3 weapons at one time (His VP-78 Pistol and 2 bigger weapons). VP-78 Pistol Description:'''This will be your Dedicated sidearm. This semi-automatic pistol is very stabel and has a reasonable amount of accuracy and range. The secondary fire on this weapon is the tri burst, which will allow the weapon to fire 3 times simultaniously. Plus, you'll always have this weapon and you'll never run out of clips for it. '''Limitations: There's several drawbacks when using this weapon. The power level on this weapon is very low, which means that this weapon is only good for light attacks, not so for real firefights or against a swarm of Xenomorphs. Because this is your dedicated weapon, you can't swap this for a better weapon. M-41A Pulse Rifle Description: This is the Standard issue assault rifle of the US Colonial Marine Corp. It fires 10 milimeter caseless light armor piercing rounds whch can damage the hard shell of a Xenomorph with little effort and even peirce the armor of a combat android. It's secondary fire is the Pump Action Grenade Launcher which can eliminate miltiple targets if aimed proficiently. Limitations: Because this is an assault rifle. The Weapon has a considerable size recoil on it, that means the muzzle can go up if it's fired coninuously. The Pump Action Grenade Launcher can also be hazardous if not used properly (especially if you fire a grenade at close proximity). ZX-76 Shotgun Description: The standard close quarter weapon of the US Colonial Marine Crop. This weapon is double barrelled for maximum effect. This weapon can eliminate most enemies (Xenomorph and Combat Android alike) with one blast. Limitations: There are several problems when using this weapon. First, the fire rate is the slowest of all the USCMC weapons in the game, which means you must hit your target or you'll be attacked when cocking this weapon for the next round. The other is range, this can eliminate most enemies with just one disperse, but you have to get up in the enemy's face in order to do so. M240 Flamethrower Description: This weapon is the weapon which Marines call this the "Ultimate Weapon in their Anti-Xenomorph campaign". Because Xenomporhs are very suseptible to fire, most Marines equip themselves with this weapon. It fires a continuous stream of fire which engulfs anything in flames. The secondary fire is spraying the incindiary fluid inside the canister which would make anything doused in it more suseptible to combustion. Limitations: Several problems are present when using the Flamethrower. The canisters of flammable fluid tend to run out very quickly, so use this weapon in short bursts. Perhaps the bigger danger is that even if you use this weapon against warror or drone Xenomorphs, it takes them a while to die from the flames and in the meantime they can still reach out and grab you, and once they die they explode and if one manages to grab you when it explodes, you take massive damage from their acid blood. M42C Scoped Rifle Description: The specal issue sniper rifle of the US Colonial Marine Crop. This scoped rifle fires pwerful bullets that can not only pierce through the hard exoskeleton of a Xenomorph, but the armor of a Combat Android. The weapon is also very powerful as it sends these bullets to even very far targets. The secondardy fire is ther scope shot, where you can use the rifle's scope to not only target distant enemies but see them in low light or dense jungle. Limitations: The Scoped Rifle has a slow fire rate, not as slow as the shotgun, but slower than the pitstol. So this isn't the ideal weapon for close quarter fights. M56 Smartgun Description: This is the special issue Machine Gun for the US Colonial Marine Corp. It's rate of fire is slightly faster than that of the M-41A Pulae Rifle and fires a much heavier bullet which can eliminate most targets with ease. This weapon also has a special aiming device which will allow you to automatically aim at the first target nearest you. Limitations: The problems with using the M56 Smartgun is that the weapon is really heavy. Because of this, you can't carry another weapon along with this (except your VP-78 Pistol) nor can you sprint with this weapon equipped. This weapon also has a heavier recoil than the Pulse Rifle, so the muzzle climb is much more bigger. Predator Weapons As the Predator, you'll use the type of weapons that are proven good for a hunt. Unlike the weapons of the USCMC, some of the Predator's weapons are a bit more technologically advanced (some of them also use plasma energy) plus some of them will take a bit of skill to use proficiently. Plasma Caster Description: This is the primary weapon for the Predator race. This weapon shoots powerful plasma shots that are so powerful that they can either knock targets over or (of charged up enough) blow targets to pieces. Limitations: There are several problems to using the Plasma Caster. One is that the plasma shots that come out of it are quite slow and the Predator's Tri-Dot aiming lasers also activate, giving time for enemies to dodge the shot before they hit the enemy. Proximity Mines Description: Sometimes, things can get difficult for the Predators. So they came up with this weapon. This mine has motion sensors on it and detonate when an object comes too close to the mine. They are also activated by remote control which is on the Predator's wrist bracer, press down on the D-Pad to detonate the mines. Limitations: When you use Proximity Mines, keep in mind is that this weapon has a high energy expendature, so use them sparingly. But perhaps the biggest danger is that these mines can't tell the difference between friendly or hostile targets. That means the mine can explode if you also get too close to it. Smart Disc Description: Sometimes, the Predators can't rechrge their plasma energy, so they have to resort to some more conventional hunting tatics. The Smart Disc is a clear example. This weapon has a system in it that links it to the Tri-Dot aiming laser on the Predator's mask. It follows the path that the Tri-Dot laser projects, allowing it to hit multiple enemies in one throw. Limitations: The biggest problem with the Smart Disc is that it only has small spikes on the outside, which means that it doesn't do a whole lot of damage unless used proficiently. Plus, it also leaves you vulnerable while it's in flight and if it hits a wall it comes right back to you. Combi Stick Description: This is one of the proud weapons of the Predator. This weapon has an extendable pole with a point on the end. The weapon's blade is so powerful, it can eliminate most enemies with just one throw. Limitaions: This weapon has a slow flight speed (though not as slow as the shots from the Plasma Caster) giving some enemies time to dodge an incoming stick, plus once one is thrown, it leaves you vulnerable so be sure this thing hits your target.